


Sweet temptation

by maggie33



Category: HIStory3 - 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, M/M, Second Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33
Summary: Lu Zhi Gang just wants to snuggle up with his boyfriend after a hard day at work. Sun Bo Xiang has other ideas. :)
Relationships: Lu Zhi Gang/Sun Bo Xiang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	Sweet temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to the last scene in episode 7.
> 
> Thank you to my beta-reader Rei.

It was so nice to snuggle up to your boyfriend after a long, hard day at work.

“So tired,” Zhi Gang murmured, resting his chin on Bo Xiang’s shoulder.

But his boyfriend, instead of snuggling back, or saying something sweet about love, or demanding kisses, just turned around, a very serious look on his face.

“I have something to ask you,” he said with a frown.

Zhi Gang looked at him, curious.

“What is it?”

“So I was thinking about that day in the gym,” Bo Xiang said. “You know it was my first time.”

Ok, a dropped gaze and hesitant voice was a very un-Bo Xiang reaction while talking about that day.

“Did it hurt?” Bo Xiang asked anxiously. “Did it feel good?”

Well, that was... definitely not what Zhi Gang expected to be asked. At all. He smiled, half amused, half surprised and kind of at a loss for words. He wondered what had brought this on. And yes, it felt good. Yes, it had been fantastic. Did it even need saying? He thought it was rather obvious he had enjoyed himself.

“Did it feel good?” Bo Xiang repeated and he sounded almost timid.

Ah, that sweet boy of his... Zhi Gang felt tenderness and love filling his heart. He tied the strings of Bo Xiang’s hoodie together, not saying anything, feeling bashful all of a sudden. He didn’t know why, he wasn’t a shy teenager ashamed to talk about sex.

Bo Xiang was looking at him expectantly, but he was already starting to smile, too.

“It felt good,” Bo Xiang said, not a question this time, but a statement of fact.

He had this absolutely adorable proud look in his eyes. 

“It wasn’t my first time,” Zhi Gang said, his smile widening.

A stormy expression came over Bo Xiang’s face. He dropped his gaze for a few seconds.

“I know,” he muttered. He raised his eyes again, looking at Zhi Gang intensely. “But I wanted to know if it was good with me,” he said a little bit uncertainly.

A warm feeling spread in Zhi Gang’s chest. Oh how he loved that boy, so brazen and bold one moment, and so sweet and hesitant the next. The memory of that day at the gym came to his mind and he felt his face heating up. He raised his hand and stroked Bo Xiang’s cheek lightly.

“It was very good with you,” he said.

Bo Xiang smiled with that ecstatic, sunny smile of his. He took Zhi Gang’s hand in his and kissed the fingers gently. The gesture brought back the memory of a similar moment at the gym and Zhi Gang’s heart soared. He took Bo Xiang’s face in his hands and kissed him. The kiss was soft and sweet at first. But it quickly turned more passionate and deep. Bo Xiang pressed Zhi Gang harder against the wall. Zhi Gang’s breath caught in his throat at the wave of desire raising in his body. Bo Xiang was panting when they stopped kissing.

“I want to make you feel good again,” he said in a dreamy voice.

He looked at Zhi Gang, a mischievous light in his eyes.

“We did it at my place of work,” he said. “I want to do it at yours.”

Zhi Gang’s heart sped up. For a few seconds he was tempted. The heat of Bo Xiang’s body against his and his lips tingling from kissing made it really hard to remember why this was a very bad idea. Why wait, the door was closed, nobody could come in. Zhi Gang tried to clear the fog of lust from his mind. No, this time he had to be responsible.

“Absolutely not,” he said, trying for stern, but sounding rather breathless.

He put his hand against Bo Xiang’s chest and gently pushed him away. Bo Xiang pouted. And Zhi Gang was a weak man when subjected to that pout and the need to feel his boyfriend’s touch on his skin again. 

“But we can do it at my apartment,” he said.

Bo Xiang brightened instantly. He nodded enthusiastically, with a blinding smile. Zhi Gang could safely say that he never closed the shop quicker. 

****

When Zhi Gang was opening the door to his apartment, Bo Xiang plastered himself against his back and pressed his lips to Zhi Gang’s neck. When they finally went inside Zhi Gang expected to be pushed against the nearest wall and kissed deeply and intensely. To his surprise Bo Xiang let go of him and looked curiously around. He peeked in the kitchen and then dropped on the couch with a pleased expression on his face.

“I like your apartment,” he said.

“I like it, too,” Zhi Gang said.

They grinned at each other. It made Zhi Gang feel a little like a young boy again, bringing his first boyfriend home. The desire abated somewhat, leaving only a pleasant anticipation.

Zhi Gang went to the kitchen and made them tea. They drank it on the couch, while Zhi Gang answered Bo Xiang’s innumerous question about how long had he been living here and when did he live before, and did he like it, and how about the neighbors and so on and so forth. 

When tea was finished and no more questions were forthcoming, Zhi Gang was the one that leaned forward until their faces were inches apart.

“Do you want to see my bedroom now?” he asked coyly.

Not even a minute later he found himself in said bedroom flat on his back with Bo Xiang’s body pressing him to the bed. Zhi Gang could feel Bo Xiang’s hardness against his thigh. Earlier Zhi Gang wanted to savor the moment, and not to hurry this time. But it seemed that Bo Xiang’s hungry kisses and his impatient hands roaming all over his body turned Zhi Gang into a horny teenager desperate to get laid, too. Bo Xiang started fumbling with Zhi Gang’s belt. Zhi Gang pushed his hand away and urged him to move so he could undress himself.

Bo Xiang let him go and stood by the bed. He got rid of his clothes in record time. Zhi Gang managed to take off his shirt, but then he could only stare at Bo Xiang’s beautiful naked body, and yes, his mind was full of lustful thoughts, but at the same time his heart filled with amazement and joy. He wondered how he had been so lucky, to have this boy love him so deeply and desire him so completely. It was an intoxicating feeling.

“You’re still dressed,” Bo Xiang complained.

He bent over and tugged at Zhi Gang’s pants. Zhi Gang raised his hips and let him pull the rest of his clothes off. After another round of heated kissing, he reached for the lube in the bedside table. Next time he would show Bo Xiang how to do it. But he was too impatient right now. Right now he just wanted to get fucked.

He bent his legs and pushed one slick finger inside at first, then two quickly after. Bo Xiang stilled, kneeling on the bed, his mouth falling open, eyes wide with desire. He started to stroke himself slowly as he watched Zhi Gang finger himself. When Zhi Gang stopped Bo Xiang let out a deep content sigh, his hand slowing down.

“That was so hot,” he said. “Next time I’ll do it.”

Zhi Gang’s breath caught in his throat, his mind helpfully providing the image of that hypothetical next time, his cock twitching at the thought of Bo Xiang’s fingers inside him. He groped for the condom and opened the packet. 

“But I thought...” Bo Xiang started to say.

Zhi Gang really didn’t have time or patience for the safety and responsibility lecture now. And yes, he knew he had been quite the opposite of responsible last time. He remembered it, in vivid detail that quickened his breath and made his heart hammer in his chest. He knew he would have to deal with it. But later. Definitely not now.

Now he stroked Bo Xiang’s cock a few times, and then quickly and expertly rolled the condom on. Bo Xiang’s protests were swallowed by the loud moan, whatever objections he might had instantly forgotten.

Soon Zhi Gang was lying flat on the bed again, Bo Xiang between his raised and spread legs. He braced himself on the bed with both hands and let Zhi Gang’s hand guide him inside. He pushed slowly in. Zhi Gang gasped, want and need setting his body on fire. Bo Xian started moving, cautiously at first, then quicker, each thrust hard and forceful.

Zhi Gang moaned in ecstasy when Bo Xiang changed the angle and his cock hit that place inside him in just the right way. He grabbed Bo Xiang’s head pulling him closer for a kiss, his left hand tightening on Bo Xiang’s arm. His heels were pressed against Bo Xiang’s thighs and he could feel Bo Xiang’s muscles twitching under his palm. He pushed the fingers of his right hand through Bo Xiang’s short hair, scratching his scalp lightly. Bo Xiang groaned into his mouth. He thrust harder, his body trembling.

They moved together in sensual harmony. Zhi Gang’s cock was rubbing against Bo Xiang’s stomach and soon he felt the growing pleasure building inside him with every stroke. He didn’t need much, just a little bit more. Just a few more times... Just... like... that...

Zhi Gang’s head fell back on the pillow, his orgasm hitting him in one powerful wave, his fingers digging into Bo Xiang’s skin. Bo Xiang’s thrusts became quicker and more erratic. He cried out Zhi Gang’s name and soon he was coming, too, panting against Zhi Gang’s neck.

For a moment they stayed like that – Zhi Gang stroking Bo Xiang’s hair, Bo Xiang’s hot breath warming his skin. Then Bo Xiang withdrew and after getting rid of the condom, he flopped on the bed beside Zhi Gang, arms over his head, loose-limbed and relaxed. Zhi Gang smiled tenderly, blissful satisfaction filling his body. He felt so good like that, content to just lie here and bask in the afterglow with his boyfriend by his side.

How had he lived for so long without that feeling? That feeling of being in love and being loved so completely in return. Maybe he never felt that way. In his previous relationships he was always the more loving one, giving his all. But it was never enough. And now he felt as if he had gotten the most wonderful gift from that boy for whom it was his first love and who already wanted it to last forever.

He gave Bo Xiang a small, light kiss and got up from the bed to go to the bathroom. When he returned and lay down again, Bo Xiang turned to lie on his right side, so they were face to face. He looked at Zhi Gang with soft eyes.

“I love you,” he said.

Zhi Gang’s heart did a backflip as it always did when Bo Xiang said those words. He ran the finger down Bo Xiang’s cheek in a tender caress.

“I love you more,” he said, copying Bo Xiang’s words from the bridge.

Bo Xiang’s face brightened with happiness. Suddenly Zhi Gang was being thoroughly kissed again. Bo Xiang’s lips parted his, hard and demanding. And Zhi Gang surrendered gladly.

The kiss lasted for a long time. When they separated, Bo Xiang took Zhi Gang’s right hand in his and pressed it to his heart. Zhi Gang could feel the cool metal of the ring on Bo Xiang’s finger. It felt like a promise of a bright future. It felt like a promise of forever.

After a while Bo Xiang sighed, his fingers tightening on Zhi Gang’s palm.

“I have to go,” he said, the corners of his mouth turned down.

“Yes,” Zhi Gang said.

He didn’t want Bo Xiang to go. He wanted him to stay. For the night, and for his whole life. The fantasy was nice, but there was a real world outside his bedroom. And that meant Bo Xiang couldn’t do that, not yet.

“Ten more minutes,” Bo Xiang said pleadingly.

He snuggled closer. Zhi Gang pulled his hand out of Bo Xiang’s grip and put his arms around his boyfriend.

“Ten more minutes,” he agreed.

Bo Xiang burrowed deeper into his embrace. Zhi Gang closed his eyes and allowed himself to immerse in this moment. The real world outside his bedroom could wait. Right now he could think only about the boy in his arms. Right now he could feel only happiness and love. And right now it was more than enough.


End file.
